The use of a keyboard, mouse, or other inputting device for a computer can lead to overuse of the forearm muscles, or to nerve compression at the wrist. This is caused by the upward angle at which the wrist is often cocked during use of such devices, and by the lack of support provided for the wrist.
It is known in the field to provide support for the wrist when using a computer inputting device by placing a cushion in front of the device. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,483 which issued May 13, 1997 to Smith et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,630 which issued Nov. 24, 1992 to Connor; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,061 which issued Sep. 17, 1996 to Dickie. However, effective use of such supports requires that the cushion be properly positioned in front of the device to be used. Thus, if the keyboard or mouse is relocated to a different area of the desk, the cushion must also be relocated to be positioned in front of the device. This requires time and effort. Further, as a movable pointing device is moved about during use, the position of the wrist relative to the cushion changes, reducing the effectiveness of the support. Finally, such known supports necessarily occupy desk space, adding to the problem of desk clutter.